


Don't Need It

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Cute, Double Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Independence, Military, Mother-Son Relationship, Needs, Nonyaoi - Freeform, Parental - Freeform, Present Tense, Pridefulness, Slice of Life, Stubbornness, Sweet, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric doesn't need anything else in his life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need It

Edward Elric doesn't need anything else in his life.

Not another mother.

_"Edward, you can't go out like that when it's raining," admonishes Hawkeye. "Pull up your hood."_

Nor a father.

 _"Isn't my daughter absolutely_ precious _?" Ed rolls his eyes, smirking as he obediently agrees and shoves away Hughes' pictures._

 __He'll never need a father.

_The colonel leans over papers on his desk, then scowls and mutters, "Next time, just come to me for help first."_

__Ed doesn't need a friend to help him through hard times.

_Winry places her hand over his. Neither say anything. They merely appreciate the silent support provided by the other's company._

__And he doesn't have to have more family.

_Edward blushes when he sees the warm smiles and cake in Mustang's office. He averts his gaze, embarrassed. "Hughes told you, didn't he?"_

__He doesn't require help.

_Too short to climb out of the ditch, the blond reluctantly accepts the offered hand._

__Or someone to watch over him.

_A tall figure quietly adjusts the sleeping boy's blanket._

__He can take care of himself.

_Al hurriedly blocks the attack with his body, shielding his brother._

Edward doesn't need any of that… But that's just his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all related characters © Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
